The Story You Wanted To Write
by Lil Irish QT
Summary: One day after sellin Kid Blink and Mush come across the new girl working for Medda in an alley. IS she really who she says she is?...
1. Default Chapter

The Story You Wanted to Write

A/n: ok I got this idea like a years ago…but I just started to write it in study hall…. Well that's all.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies they belong to Disney, but I do own Kylie Sullivan aka Leprechaun….

Chapter 1

-mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

It was nearly noon when Kylie was walking to her second job at Irving Hall. She had just left Tibby's after a long morning of selling and

wanted to get out before the rest of the Manhattan newsies came in and saw her. Most of the newsies that did see her thought she was

just one of the guys, no one really know who the "loner" was or cared who they were at that. She was heading for Medda's for her nightly

job of waiting tables and performing. She was an Irish step dancer since she was little. She had to get there 20 minutes before her shift

started so she could change out of her newsie outfit and get cleaned up. During the day she wore dark blue pants and a gray shirt and a

newsie hat that hid her curly red hair, but at night she wore a skirt and a short sleeve blouse with her hair down. She was only a couple of

blocks away from Tibby's when two guys started following her. She walked faster but they kept up. Finally she turned down an alleyway,

knowing that they would follow if they really were after her. They turned into the alley and were expecting to find the little runt and get

pay back, but to their surprise they didn't see anything or anyone. What they didn't know was that the "runt" was watching from the

rooftop next to the ally. She knew good and well who her stalkers were. The Delancy's. Her only mistake was to come out of hiding to

early. The Delancy's were waiting. They backed their victim into the back corner. She had nowhere to go, she had to wait for the

opportune moment to be able to get out. When she finally hit the wall, she could have sworn the smirks on the Delancy's faces good

bigger. They knew this newsie was a descent fighter and that the only way to win is to cheat, which they did anyway.

After lunch Kid Blink and Mush were going to the LH. As Mush was rambling on about who knows what, Blink saw the Delancy's walk

out of an alley looking a little to happy for it to be good.

" 'ey Mush…. MUSH!" hitting Mush in the back of his head.

"What?" he said rubbing where Blink had just hit him.

"Did you'se see dat?"

"See what?"

"Da Delancy's just came outta dat alley looking a little too 'appy."

"Wonder why? Let's go check it out."

They headed over and were expecting some newsie on the floor half dead, which is what they found. They walked over to see if the kid

was ok, when they saw who it was. They couldn't believe the Delancy's would sink that that low. It was the new girl for Medda's. They

were there for her first day. In fact Jack was supposed to go but backed out at the minute and decided to go to Brooklyn to play poker

with Spot. They went over and saw that she was aware that they were there. Her side was bleeding also from landing on a broken bottler

"Hey you'se Kylie right? Da new girl at Irving Hall? You'se ok?" Kid Blink asked kindly

"Yea. 'ow do you'se know me?"

"We was at the hall on you'se first night." He continued.

"Oh yeah I rememba now."

"If you don't mind meh askin' what was dat all about?" Mush inquired.

"What was what?"

"Why were da Delancy's afta you'se?

"Oh… that….well…wait! What time is it?"

"It's afta 12:30. Why?"

"Yea you'se just waiting tables. Medda can get someone ta covah for you'se."

"I's not worried about dat, I's suppose to perform tonight and it's meh first time."

"Well that's a problem. Why don't we's go to the LH it's closer and one of us can go tell Medda what happened and then we'se go from dare."

"Fine. Just one problem."

"What?"

"I need 'elp getting' up."

Mush helped her up with no problem but she could barely stand by herself. Let alone walk. She took 3 steps then had to stop.

"Ok now this ain't gonna work" Blink finally said. He walked over to Kylie and took one of her arms put it over his shoulder and put his

arm around her waist kind of lifting her and helped her walk the couple of blocks to the lodging house.

-mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Well GO review! I'll finish writing chapter 2 ASAP……until next time! sry for any spellin errors!

Lil Irish QT


	2. chapter 2

**Never fear chapter two is here! Wow that was really lame….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies…..tear but I do own Kylie**

* * *

They were half a block away from the LH when Kylie blacked out. Mush went in the other direction to tell Medda where Kylie was.

Cowboy saw Blink holding up Kylie but from where he was standing he thought it was Mush because he knew Blink and Mush were selling

together today and the last anyone saw Mush he was with Blink. Plus he had just past the Delancy brothers and they were looking

extremely pleased and he didn't want to know why.

Cowboy ran over to help Blink and when he got there he realized that it wasn't Mush but a girl (she still had her hat on). Blink looked as if

he was going to collapse at any second. Jack took over and carried Kylie the rest of the way with Blink right behind him. When they got to

the LH Jack took her right upstairs while Blink went to get Kloppman. Jack laid her on his bed because all the other beds were taken and

there was no spare bed in the room. A couple of minutes later Blink came in followed closely by Kloppman who was carrying some

bandages. After he finished cleaning the cut in her side, which was the cause for her pain and her blacking out from losing a lot of blood,

and fixing her up Kloppman left leaving Jack and Blink there with her.

A little later Kylie finally woke up and looked around and the first thing she saw was Blink talking with someone who had a red bandanna

on. Blink's back was to her so the other newsie, she guess he was another newsie, was the one to notice that she was up. He smirked and

started to walk to the bunk. Blink stopped talking and turned to see what was going on. Seeing that she was up he walked over and sat on

the bunk next to Jack's.

" Are you'se ok?"

Kylie just sat there. She had her eyes closed and had her head on her knees. She sat like that for what seemed like hours. Blink and

Cowboy just sat there unsure of what to do. Finally she sat up. So they asked again.

"You'se okay?"

Again she didn't answer. She turned and looked Blink right in the eye (a/n: no pun intended), smiled and then stood up, but got dizzy and

almost fell over. She could barely move but she was content with just sitting there and just talking.

Later on when the most of the newsies returned from selling, Kylie could be found sitting on the same bunk, but she was still talking to

Blink while watching everyone who came in. Cowboy was the one who clued everyone else in on what was going on. After all the newsies

were there they started a poker game and they invited Leprechaun to play but soon after they weren't too happy because she was doing

pretty well. Half way through a hand Kylie just kind of fainted. Luckily she was on a bed already. Everyone jumped, but once they realized

she just ok they all went on their merry ways except for Kid Blink and Jack.

During the night Kylie woke up to find Mush in a chair placed next to the bed next to the bunk. He was, Kylie guessed, watching over her.

"How long have you'se been sittin' dere?"

"Not that long… it took me forevah to get Jack and Blink to go to bed."

"I should have known"

"So I bet he told youse to wake him up once I came to right?"

"Yea, how did youse know?"

"He seems the type that would say that. He reminds me of one of me cousins."

"Oh so youse do have family?"

"Well youse could say dat. They really don't care for me. The only reason they keep me around is because I am my faddah's daughtah."

Mush fell silent after hearing this but Kylie kept talking like she needed to tell someone about this for along time.

" My faddah's family nevah liked my muddah. When my faddah married her, he lost respect from all of them. Then when my faddah

became rich they started sucking up to him. When we arrived here after my muddah died they accepted him in their home but they didn't

know that they had me. After my faddah was murdered, they took me in only because he asked them to and is they did, they would get all of

his money. They only saw me as someone who works for the family. They got me a job at Iriving Hall just recently and they still wanted more

money form me so I took to sellin' papes in the morning." At this point Kylie had tears streaming down her face, but she also felt relieve to

have finally told someone outside of her family. Mush just sat there bewildered. He thought it was hard not knowing his family but having to

live through it must be even harder because there is no hope that they may turn up again.

Mush got up out of his chair and sat on the edge of the bunk and comforted Kylie as she continued to cry. Between sobs Kylie asked

Mush to keep this between them and he agreed but he didn't know how he would be able to keep this from the others. After a while Kylie

finally cried herself to sleep again, but there was a problem. Even though she was asleep she won't let go of Mush's arm no matter what she

did and it was almost time for Kloppman to come and wake the boys up. How was he going to explain this one to Jack and especially Blink?

**

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

------------Chapter 3-----------

_Mush……Mush……… Mush wake up…… MUSH!_

Mush was suddenly awake and on the floor. Leprechaun laughed as she extended a hand towards Mush to help him up.

"What were you trying to do? Kill me?"

"No I was just trying to get you off my arm. You fell asleep."

Once he was standing he realized everyone else was still sleeping.

"What time is it?"

"Well Kloppman is on his way up now." and as Leprechaun said that Kloppman walked in.

"Wow your good."

"I know, plus I heard him wake up before and I figured you didn't want to get caught sleeping. Kid Blink seems like the one who would kill you for that."

"Thanks. So you up to sellin' today?"

"Oh is that a challenge?"

"No. I was just asking if you were up to sellin' today."

" Oh Yeah I'm up to it but I don't know if you are is." Leprechaun said as she pushed Mush over easily then started to laugh at him again for falling on to the bed. By now everyone else is getting up to go sell the morning edition. Kid Blink walked over to see what Leprechaun was laughing about.

"You seem happy this morning. What's so funny anyway?"

"Mush here." Leprechaun said between laughs. She continued to laugh as they left.

Before they reached the D.O. Leprechaun stopped Jack, Mush, and Kid Blink. She had an idea of how to get the Delancy Brothers into trouble and she needed their help to set them up. As they continued to the square she pulled her hair into her hat and lowered her head no one would see who she was.

As usual Jack went first to get his papers followed by Race then Crutchy. As Mush brought his papers he asked Morris about yesterday and about the newsies he and Blink found in an ally that he and his brother had left a couple of minutes before. Morris smirked and handed Mush his papers saying nothing. After Mush went Leprechaun went and asked for her usual hundred papes. Morris smirked at seeing the newsie he and his brother kicked the crap out of yesterday. After receiving her papes Kylie took off her hat and smiled innocently and thanked him for the papers and yesterday's events. Now Weasel was listening to Morris's conversation with Mush and then with what Leprechaun said and well let's just say he put two and two together.

After Kylie walked away, Weasel yelled Morris to stay away from her. The rest of the newsies stood there trying not to laugh but it was too hard for most of the younger ones to hold it in. Morris and Oscar glared at them as they finished handing out the papes but couldn't do a thing about it. As the newsies finish buying their papes and left, they stopped to congratulate Leprechaun on her victory over the Delancy's.

"Did you see the look on his face! It was priceless!" exclaimed Bumlets

"Thank you, thank you." Leprechaun said as she mock bowed.

"Nice job, but you know that they'll be after you now for that even though Weasel yelled." Specs pointed out.

"Man he was mad. Leprechaun you better sell wit someone at least for today." suggested Dutchy

"Yea sure why not? So who should I sell wit?" asked Leprechaun

"Why don't you sell with me and Blink today. We can all meet up at Tibby's later." said Mush off handedly.

"Good idea. Well meet at Tibby's at the usual time, right?" asked Jack.

"Ok but I have to stop by the hall later."

"Sure why not."

the next chapter should go up faster…..sry about the wait I've been doing a lot lately… sry about the format i swear the computer is out to get me...

thanks for the reviews!

and

Please review…they are much appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long but ff.n wouldn't let me update the last chapter..i had it done by the ending of July…soo here I promise the action will pick up a little in the next couple of chapters I'm gonna try to update at least 2 more times before school starts…..

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of importance because if I did own the newsies I wouldn't be on this website right now……

The morning went by very slowly. Leprechaun was finished selling within a half hour they had left the D.O. Mush and Kid Blink sold their last papes by eleven and they headed to the hall so Leprechaun could check to see if she had to work that night. She came out and they headed to Tibby's to meet the rest of the guys. They were the first there and soon after the rest of them were there.

"So Leprechaun, why did you stop have to at Medda's?" asked Jack as they were eating lunch.

"Well I had to see if I was working tonight."

"Well are you?" inquired Race.

"Nah. Medda gave me the night off but I have to work tomorrow night though."

"Hey Kylie how did you sell all your papes in a half hour this morning? I mean Mush and myself didn't even sell at one during that hour."

"I found a headline that I could improve. Didn't you hear me yelling?"

"Yeah but we couldn't find what article you was improving."

"Well then I did a pretty good job since I was using the headliner."

"You mean you used 'Trolley Strike still going strong'?"

"Yeah I always use the headliner. And I always finish with in a hour."

"But how? Show us. Use today's headline. What did you say?" asked a curious Specs.

"Delegations still continuing while hundreds are left to fend for themselves."

After they all had finished eating, they all headed to Newsie Square to just hang. Later one when it was getting close to diner, everyone went to find food at Tibby's.

On the way back to the lodging house, Kylie fell behind the rest of the guys because of her injury and exhaustion. No one really paid attention they all were arguing over something stupid like a poker game from the night before. As they turned the corner onto the street the lodging house was located on, Blink turned around and found that Leprechaun was no where to be seen. He stopped causing Mush to walk into him and he fell to the ground.

"Hey Blink watch where youse goin!" remarked Mush as he offered the fallen newsie a hand. Blink took the hand then started to walk the way they had just come from.

"Hey Blink you know the house is this way right? You didn't fall that hard!" Jack yelled after the newsie, but just as Blink turned the corner, Jack realized what was going on and hurriedly followed Blink leaving the rest of them standing there confused. Mush yelled after the two of them and was answered by Jack yelling

"Kylie's gone!"

They all looked at each other then started to run in the direction Jack was running. They all spread out and looked everywhere for her well into the night.

sorry for the short chapter but I felt it should end here……

please read and review and I hopefully will update this again before school starts on the 6th.. I am ready for school…I need to get out of this house!


	5. Chapter 5

**Well lately I've been on a roll…..so here's the next chapter….**

Kylie was walking behind the guys. They turned the corner when it happened. Someone came up behind her and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Then she was carried into a carriage. When Kylie saw the inside of the carriage she knew what this was about. There was a man sitting half in shadow smoking a cigar.

"Kylie. Kylie. Kylie," he said as she was pushed onto the seat across from the speaker, " he's not very happy with you. You know that don't you?" The carriage was now on the move. She realized the only reason she was in the carriage was so the newsies couldn't interrupt them.

Kylie stared at him and then slowly nodded, never breaking eye contact.

"When he appointed you, he thought you would be able to do it faster than anyone else and that you would be reliable and now he's having second thoughts."

"Well I couldn't just go up to one of them and start asking about their way of life. And at the time I didn't know that anyone could just go and stay at the Lodging House as long as they pay. Anyway I need to build a reputation. Something to live by."

"He doesn't care. All he wants is dirt on the newsies. Something to keep them in check. He wants to know that he will have control over them if anything should happen."

"I know but I only just earned their trust."

"But at what cost? That little stunt you pulled almost blew your cover. You are so lucky that weasel played along." At this he was getting angry. He leaned in closer so he was only an inch away form Kylie's face

"Well now that they trust me I can start asking some questions, but you have to lay off. We planned to meet every Sunday at St. Patrick's to exchange information. No sooner. Tomorrow is Saturday and now you did this. You know now this little stunt you pulled will have bigger consequence then mine?"

"And how do you figure that?"

"Well for one thing, I could have been in the lodging house talking to them and getting some information right now. And secondly, now every Manhattan newsie is out looking for me. So can we wrap this up?"

"And miss my favorite part? I don't think so. He told me to give you some payment for the trouble you've caused."

Then he moved to sit next to Kylie. He took her arm, rolled her sleeve back, and pushed his cigar into her flesh. She didn't scream or shiver. Kylie just sat there knowing he would only do it once. Once he was done they dropped Kylie off right where she was picked up. Kylie walked into the nearest alleyway and slid down the wall and cried.

-----

**Well that's chapter 5…. I bet your wondering who the mystery guy in the carriage was? Am I right? Well you'll find out later on. Sry for the long wait but it's the end of the first full week of school and between dance 2 nights away and tons of after school activities, I'll try to update regularly…. I'll try to write during school so I can update right away….. Oh and if you wish to become a part of this story I will try and fit u in.. Just give me your newsies… name, nickname, appearance, personality, and a little background history……. But only if you want too**

**Please reviews because they make me happy and when I'm happy I update…….**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6…

Well I had many reviews so kept it up and it made me happy. Here's the next chapter. Some new people might be coming in so they do not belong to me but to their authors…

It was close to midnight when it started to pour. By then most of the newsies were headed back to the Lodging house with some hope that someone else had found her. As they walked back they checked almost every alleyway. Soon they were all back and no one had any luck in finding Kylie.

Kylie stood up from behind the crates that were stacked in the alley. She walked the half of block to the Lodging house. By the time she reached the house she was drenched, but she smiled and headed in like everything was wonderful in the world. As she ascended the stairs she started to hum a song that she was writing. When she entered the room, everyone turned and watched her as she walked across the room to her bunk, still dripping, and got some dry clothes. Then as she was heading to the washroom, Jack stood up in front of her and stopped her from going any farther.

"Where have you been?" he asked. It was the only noise in the room.

"What do you mean, Cowboy?"

"We were looking for you only for the past 2 hours. We were all over the city? Where could you have possibly have gone?"

"Well, Jack, I told you as we left Tibby's that I was going to meet a friend who happens to live around the block from the lodging house." As she said this she walked around Jack and went into the washroom. In the time she was gone, Jack looked around the room dumbfounded, searching and hopeing that someone would confirm her story.

When no one did he sat back down unknown what to do or say.

When Kylie re-entered into the room, Dutchy was standing waiting for her so they could talk. The rest of the boys went back to the poker game.

"Hey, Leprechaun, where did you really go? I mean no one remembers you saying anything about going to your friends house."

"What is this? I said 'hey guys I'm gonna stop at my friend's house on the way to the lodging house. It's on the way there and it's around the block from the house. Then Skittery fell over for no apparent reason."

"Maybe no one remembered because everyone was making fun of Skitts."

" Or maybe no one trusts me."

" No no we all trust you. Maybe some more then others but we all trust you."

" Well then why doesn't anyone trust me when I say that I was out with my friend."

"Why don't you tell us who your friend is?" Dutchy suggested as they joined into the poker game. Everyone else was listening in on their conversation but no one wanted to give it away, but Kylie could tell.

"Well, I don't think you know him since I don't even know his name or what he looks like. I mean it was really dark in that alleyway."

Kylie then started to hysterically laugh at the boys' faces. It was priceless. They all look ready to kill someone.

"I was Kidding!" Kylie added when she calmed down a little, " I was with my friend Katie. She works for Medda too. I was just seeing what had happened this week."

"Oh come on. I was joking! You guys need to lighten up! Your too tense. Relax "

They all just glared at her and they continued with their game for an hour or two. Around 2 o'clock, most of the younger ones were sleeping and some of the others but the poker game were still going strong. No one was folding. Everyone was trying to figure out what was going on. Kylie looked form one face to the other and saw their dilemmas. Racetrack was hard to read but Kylie had an idea of what kind of hand he had.

Jack betted then Race and the rest followed. Each only giving in 2 or 3 cents. Then Kylie added a dime in. At that Dutchy, Specs, and Itey folded. Race, Jack, Mush, and Blink looked at her in shock. Kylie guessed maybe that they thought she had a bad hand. Well they would learn soon enough. Another round of betting ad again Kylie put in another dime. Mush folded. Jack landed his hand out. Three tens, a 2 and a queen. Race had a flush. Blink had 2 jacks, and 2 threes, and an ace. Race was reaching for his winnings when he saw Kylie's disappointed face.

"Hey Race do you like apples?"

"Yeah" he answered a little confused.

"Well I have a royal flush. How do you like them apples" Kylie stated as she laid out her hand.

After that they all turned in for the night not believing that Kylie had actually beaten Race. They all fell asleep fast.

Well that's chapter 6… yeah I know I used the apple's line form good will hunting well I did because I was watching it at the time… and I know it just kind of ended like that but this isn't a big part. It does lead up to a bigger better conflict. So bear with me for the time being. A BIG thanks to all my reviewers… I'll post chapter 7 ASAP….


End file.
